Hitherto, a steering apparatus for a machine such as video game machine, simulator, or the like for an operator to subject to a simulation of the operation of an automobile has widely been known.
In such a kind or steering apparatus for the game machine, although a steering wheel can be freely rotated to the right and left, any special device to automatically return to the center has not been made. Therefore, it is difficult to execute the steering operation for accurately moving the automobile displayed on the display screen and the game cannot be sufficiently enjoyed.
The inventor of the present invention has already proposed a steering apparatus which can automatically return the steering wheel to the center (Japanese Patent Application No. 63-249135).
In the steering apparatus for a game machine which has already been proposed by the inventor of the present invention, torsion coil springs for rotating to the right and left are attached to a steering shaft, the steering wheel may be automatically returned to the center from the positions rotated to the right or left directions of the steering operation by the reactions of the torsion coil springs. Stoppers are provided at the end points of the movement in the right and left rotational directions of the steering wheel. That is, a rod member attached perpendicularly to the midway of the steering shaft rotates together with the steering shaft and comes into abutment with a stopper rubber on the base side, thereby stopping the rotation of the steering wheel.
In the above well-known apparatus, gears are used for acceleration from the steering shaft of an input shaft of an apparatus to detect a rotational angle and a rotational direction.
In the above steering apparatus for the game machine, since two torsion coil springs are used to return the steering wheel to the center, there is a problem such that a structure is complicated and the assembly and adjustment are difficult.
On the other hand, since the gear mechanism is used to accelerate the apparatus for detecting the rotational angle and rotational direction, the costs are high.
Further, before the above steering apparatus is attached to a frame, it is divided into three assemblies, so that they cannot be easily attached to the game machine.